Hebe Juventas
|kanji = ヘーベジューベンタ秀 |romanji = Hēbe Jūbentashū |race = Human |birthday = May 3 |age = 21 |gender = Female |eyes = Green |hair = Red |blood type = O- |affiliation = Lamia Scale |marklocation = Back of Right Hand |occupation = S-Class Mage |base of operations = Lamia Scale Building |relatives = Amihime (Cousin) |magic = Transformation Wind Magic Youth Magic}}Hebe Juventas '(ヘーベジューベンタ秀 ''Hēbe Jūbentashū) is an S-Class Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild. She is the cousin of Amihime and is currently visiting Egalia. Appearance Hebe, in her child form has green eyes and crimson red hair. She used to wear her hair in three ponytails at both sides of her head and also at the back, she tied them with baubels with skulls attacked to them. Currently she wears it in a bob with a long, braided poinytail at the back of her head, which is tied with two oversized bows. Both of her hairstyles involve her having a tuft of hair hanging over her forehead and inbetween her eyes. Formerly she wore a ragged beige cloak over her body, a leopard-print scarf, also rather tattered and worn, she also walked around barefoot. Now Hebe wears more classy, delicate and lady-like clothes while in her child form. Her outfit consists of a yellow dress with a red bow tied loosely around her neck a yellow shawl with a red fur edge and two golden buttons. She also wears decorative, collourful socks and red boots. When in her adult form, Hebe's appearance differs drastically, as she grows several feet, her crimson hair also grows longer, now being tied in two, long braids at each side of her head, similar to her cousin Amihime and retaining her signature tuft of hair inbetween her eyes. Her attire also differs greatly from her child's, she wears a white shirt with a blue cape and a red ascot and puffed up sleeves. Her boots also become much longer, reaching up to her knees, as do her socks. She also dons an oversized, black witch's hat with a green ribbon and red bow around it and an exaggerated tip and black, finerless gloves which are emblazoned with the number 100 on their backs. Her guild symbol is red in colouration and located on the back of her right hand. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities '''Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Hebe is a reknown Transformation master, being able to use all three levels of the ability: Basic, Intermediate and Advanced. She is able to change any part of her body in both her child and adult form, her abilities are, however on the same levels as mages such as Mirajane Strauss. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): She is able to use Wind Magic which allows her to create wind and also manipulate the existing wind to execute attacks. She can create violent whirlwinds around herself to slice the target upon contact or bludgeon them with heavy force, sending them far away from Hebe. *'Flight': An unnamed ability granted by Wind Magic. It allows Hebe to fly for short periods of time byb riding the wind currents around her or generate one beneath her feet, this ability is useful in a variety of situations, such as flying high in the air, out of a foe's reach or even travelling at high speeds. This is different from Flight Magic as it does not require her to produce a platform of Eternano in order to remain suspended above the ground. Youth Magic '(若者魔法 ''Wakamono Mahō): Certainly Hebe's most unique abilities is her '''Youth Magic, a combination of Sealing Magic and [Transformation. It allows her to seal her memories of being a child inside her own body and then transform into her child form through these memories. She is predominantly seen in her younger state due to her personal preferance, the magic also gives her several abilities: *'Youth Induced Hyperactivity': Due to essentially "becoming" a child, it makes Hebe extremely hyper and unable to control herself. This hyperactivity also gives her even higher energy reserves, meaning that she can fight for longer periods of time. *'Enhanced Speed': As she now has a smaller body size and frame, she has increased speed, coupled with her hyper nature only increases it further, she could easily outrun most speed magic users with relative ease. *'Smaller Body': Hebe also has a smaller body frame in this form, meanikng that she has increased speed and she can also fit into smaller spaces than her adult form, proving a valuable asset during a prolongbed pursuit. Enhanced Speed: Hebe has naturally advanced speed, even without the speed boost of her Youth Magic, she is able to move so fast it appears like she has disappeared and then reappeared somewhere elese in the blink of an eye. *'Enhanced Agility': She is also demonstrates amazing agility and reflexes, being very light on her toes during a fight. Enhanced Strength: She boasts tremendous brute strength, in both forms as she is able to send several large men unconcious, without the use of her magic I(aside from her Youth Magic which always remains active). She was then shown striking on of them with Magic 4 Wheeler. Enhanced Durability: Due to being incredibly stubborn, Hebe has developed the ability to almost ignore most of the wounds inflicted on her body and continue to fight. She is not however, invicible so she does have a limit to how many blows she can take. Enhanced Endurance: Despite comrades falling in a fight, Hebe can persistantly fight on, enduring the tauma and inflicting her pain on the enemy. This again may bec caused by her extreme stubborness. Martial Arts Master: Trivia *Her name comes from the Greek Goddess of Youth Hebe and her surname comes from her roman counterpart; Juventas. This is because she uses the very rare Youth Magic. *Her appearance is based on Luu from the manga series Magico. Her adult form is based on the same person while using her Cinderella Fever Magic. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Lamia Scale Guild Category:S-Class Mage Category:FbAddict Category:FB